Orange x Apple
by jesuistigerlily
Summary: A little bit of fluff dedicated to my Chibi. My first NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired. Thus, I write XD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ish not mine dammit!!! But Apple is :)**

**

* * *

**

Orange x Apple

"B-b-but K-kiba.." stuttered Hinata. "I'm sorry Hina-chan, but I can't handle your stuttering. As friends I could because we don't really talk during training," explained Kiba emotionlessly.

"I'm sorry," he said again before he turned his back on her and stalked away. Hinata hung her head sadly and made her way to one of the benches nearby. She sat down slowly and let out an audible sigh. '_I knew he'd dump me.._' thought Hinata sadly. She had already noticed his pained looks every time she said something.

And also because Ino had been warning her to dump him before he did because she had spotted him frequenting Ichiraku's lately. Chouji said he had been flirting non-stop with Ayame. The Hyuuga heiress cradled her head in her hands.

------

Naruto skipped along the stone path, tossing an apple into the air as he whistled merrily. He froze as he saw Hinata sobbing all by herself on a bench. Naruto snatched the apple out of the air before it hit the ground and went over to her trembling form cautiously.

He absentmindedly polished the apple on his orange jacket and slipped it into his pocket. He stretched out a finger and tapped Hinata tentatively on the shoulder. She looked up with red-rimmed eyes and tried to stifle a sob.

"H-hey.. What's wrong Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto with genuine concern in his cerulean eyes. Hinata pressed her lips together tightly and shook her head. The heiress sniffled softly as a gust of wind blew through the park, scattering leaves and flower petals alike.

Naruto noticed her slight shiver and shrugged off his jacket. He draped it over her shoulders, only to find her look up at him, astonished. She had long given up on her infatuation with Naruto because she believed that he would never like her back. A simple gesture suddenly made those forgotten feelings resurface.

Something hard knocked her on the elbow and slid a hand into his jacket pocket delicately. She pulled out the crimson fruit and looked at Naruto quizzically with her pale eyes. "That's for Tsunade baa-chan," explained Naruto while he rubbed his neck, blushing. "You can have if if you like Hinata-chan."

"Really?" asked Hinata, eyes shining. Naruto nodded seriously. "It's a really nice apple. I looked for it for ages! I'll just go buy another one for Tsunade baa-chan," said Naruto as he stood up, patting Hinata on the back. "Don't be sad okay? You can have my jacket!" he called back as he ran back in the direction he came from. A rosette tint coloured her cheeks as all her former feelings came flooding back, stronger than before. "Thank you.."

* * *

**Please review! Dedicated to my very own Apple-kun. Daisuki..**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was inspired. Thus, I write XD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ish not mine dammit!!! But Apple is :)**

**

* * *

**

Hinata walked slowly to Naruto's apartment holding a little fruit in her right hand and a paper bag with his freshly laundered jacket inside. It had been a week since she saw the blonde jinchuuriki and she missed him so much.

She rang the doorbell and waited patiently outside while footsteps came from within. The door swung open and there stood the apple of her eye, dressed in nothing but a towel. Hinata turned around, blushing bright red. "Gomen, gomen!" exclaimed Naruto as he slammed the door t her back, appearing a few seconds later wearing decent clothes and a blush to match hers.

"Um.. Would you like to come in?" asked Naruto politely. "I thought it was Ero-Sannin coming to visit.. Sorry.." he apologized. "Iie, I should have given you a call before I came over," said Hinata softly. Naruto's eyes bugged out as he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Hinata. "Is there something on my face?" questioned Hinata, touching a hand to her cheek.

"Nope. It's just that.. Well.. You've stopped stuttering.." said Naruto. Realization dawned upon Hinata as she too realized the steady stream of words coming from her lips. Hinata tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I feel comfortable with you, so I guess that's why it stopped. I was stuttering last night at dinner when I talked to father though."

------

Hinata sat down on Naruto's couch as he went to hang up his jacket back from Hinata. _'It's even washed.. Smells like her..'_ thought Naruto with a smile. Hinata's eyes roamed around his messy apartment with a small smile. Naruto appeared and somehow he seemed to fit in the picture comfortably.

"Can I get you something to drink? Tea?" asked Naruto. Hinata nodded as Naruto disappeared into his tiny kitchen and emerging a few moments later bearing a cup of cold green tea. Hinata held the cup delicately and sipped from it, looking at Naruto with a puzzled expression over the rim of her cup.

Naruto got himself lost in her luminescent eyes. He snapped out of his reverie only after she placed her empty cup on the table. They caught each other's eye and blushed simultaneously.

Hinata remembered her gift for Naruto and reached into her coat pocket. Naruto tilted his head to the side cutely as she pulled out the orange she had specially chosen for him before she came.

"Oh, an orange," said Naruto. "It's for you," nodded Hinata as she held it out to him. Their fingers brushed as he reached over to accept it. Hinata drew her hand back and blushed bright red. "Thank you, Hinata-chan," said Naruto, bowing his head slightly.

Hinata nodded without looking at him and somehow, that gave Naruto an irrepressible urge to kiss her. And so he did. He walked over to her, tilted her chin up gently and kissed her square on the mouth. Hinata just about fainted but Naruto held her hand and broke the kiss.

"Hinata, your hair smells delicious. Very orange-y."

* * *

**Please review! Dedicated to my very own Apple-kun. Daisuki..**


End file.
